Pupils and Teachers
by Rose Dementia
Summary: An Seshirou and Subaru fic...flipside... Seshirou is the student...and Subaru is the teacher...Alternative universe obviously
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.none so if you really really like them.their creators are CLAMP.and they are from Tokyo Babylon and X/1999.  
  
Warning: This contains some weird crap. If you are not in the mood for things that are Alternate universe I suggest you skip it. Weird crud is going to be here, and of course it has Seishirou and Subaru so it has at the very least.boy love ^_~  
  
Pairings: Subaru and Seishirou and Seishirou and Subaru. I know what the hell was I thinking.ummm having too much caffeine.candy and really peppy DDR music. ^_~. Enjoy.and if you don't remember its an alternative universe.muwhahahhahahahhahahahahahhahaha.  
  
Lesson 1: Pupil "Seishirou."  
  
I sighed, this really was the last preverbal straw, it was utterly ridiculous, how much the woman thought I needed her attention, but she had to do something with her time.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"What is the matter mother, afraid I will run into a big bad Sumeragi?" I gave her my best impression of a grin, to which she backhanded me smartly.  
  
I sighed, it was not really funny. I had no intention of being caught by them, though I was curious.  
  
"Don't you ever forgot what they have done to your family.to your people.if you see one.you kill them.or you run.but don't you dare let them get you. I will loose no more sons to those-"  
  
"Fascinating.are you finished?"  
  
"Could you be less sarcastic?"  
  
"No, that would require too much effort, and motivation that I really do not have since this conversation ought to in all respects be scripted as much as it is repeated."  
  
"You just have this knack for.being where you ought not to be.what is the point of us being the only section of our family that is not underneath the Sumeragi if you blunder upon them, as we were warned you are opt to do."  
  
"I don't blunder. I'm a hunter."  
  
"No longer, just stay out of sight.they are getting more vicious.especially the clan head.what is his name again."  
  
"Who cares...he's only a child...he is probably too spoiled to be walking anywhere alone, not able to walk on the dirty ground with such white robes. What a ridiculous color to wear and be any type of magic user-"  
  
"You have yet to face one.you will not pass judgment upon things you have not understood."  
  
I arched a brow; it was the only expression I had given her since the beginning of the rant.  
  
"Children shouldn't play with magic.and he is no exception."  
  
"Just if you get the inclination to go towards something go the opposite direction ne?"  
  
"Oh, so if I want to look both ways before crossing the street do not and get hit by a car.I will be sure to do that mother."  
  
"Impudent-"  
  
"Is our little bundle of joy giving you problems? You know he thinks he is invisible let him get killed, it will teach him a lesson." A husky voice interrupted.  
  
I smirked, glancing at my father, "Her problem is that she is scared, of the boogey man.how old is he sixteen? You want me to be afraid of someone who described to me; I could crush between my thumb and my forefinger. Ridiculous.we still have the magic-"  
  
"And they the tree." He muttered, obviously bored.  
  
"It's our tree.they can't even kill it."  
  
"But they can cut us off from it.and they have.no one can get to the Sakura now.it is beyond us...you ought to be happy that you are not a subordinate."  
  
I chuckled, it was a sound without expression, but pleasant to listen to, "Perhaps." and without another word, I walked across the street, looking both ways before I did so, and wouldn't you know.I lived. * _* * _* * _** _* * _* * _** _* * _* * _** _* * _* * _** _* * _* * _** _* * _* * _*  
  
I wander a lot, there is no outlet for what ails me. There are not even words for it, it is the vague idea of searching for something, could it be the desire for a hunt? No, that would be the first indication of our presence, I may be insane but I am not stupid.  
  
The street is meaningless, the people passing by, have faces but there is no care for what they do or how they think, or where they are going. This is being a Sakurazuka without the Sakura, it is humorous really, so much energy with no purpose to it. It is vague idea, that my wandering is probably pathetic, but if I started to care about the associations of my actions, then that would mean public opinion would matter and it never has.  
  
In spite of myself, I let a sigh escape my lips, it meant nothing, but it was there none the less. We changed our name; it was ridiculous Seishirou Yuuki sounded obviously fabricated. Not that it was a matter of pride, but it was in bad taste, and bad taste is never amusing to me.  
  
There was a particularly flashy car that had stopped some feet away from me. It was white, and for some reason or another white at that particular moment caught my eye. Maybe it was its reflection in the rain; it was raining, not that it made a difference, but perhaps in the rain-  
  
"Excuse me sir, could you be so kind to take a picture of me and my twin sister?"  
  
I blinked, he was joking, wasn't he? He was all but throwing the camera at me, pressing it into my hand which was wet, and smiling as though I had already accepted his invitation. I was about to say no, automatically, but his eyes were this odd type of green. I was almost sure that I knew, the color, in my hesitation he had already assumed a pose with his twin sister I assume. I try to look at people as vague forms; it is easier to destroy the vague notions rather then sharp ideas. That would make a bad picture, so I centered myself enough to take a picture.  
  
They were both mirror images of each other. It was unsettling; in the picturesque way the rain framed them under the covering. The girl who was wearing the more outrageous outfit of the two smiled brazenly. Her smile was warm, inviting and open, it shown with confidence, and the obvious idea that she was in fact beautiful, her colors were infinitely more vibrant, though harsh in the contrast of light and dark that was there. I paid little attention to her, though it was obvious she got most of the attention, either that or none at all, which she made up for in her more blinding personality. The boy, was in black mostly, she was in white, the color that they both shared was this very odd green color, that matched their eyes, her eyes seemed to border more closer to green then his. He blended more harmoniously with the background, his smile was more shy and cautious, but heartfelt. He seemed more delicate, and fidgeted while he waited for me to get the camera into focus. He was looking at me, and trying to hide unsuccessfully the fact he was blushing. I snapped the picture, and the girl, smiled and grabbed her brother closer.  
  
"You know.I know you will think I am crazy but I would just looove to see a picture of the two of you together." She smiled at her brother as though he had already agreed to the idea, and had given a sound of glee at the suggestion. When in fact he had, blushed even more, and ducked out of the way.  
  
"Hokuto-"  
  
"Subaru come on.its just a picture.it would be nice to see you standing next to someone other then me and some other family member.come on.." she was tugging on his hand, and he all but straightened, as he walked over to me, his sister, standing back, the gears in her head obviously running on overdrive.  
  
"Pardon me sir-"  
  
He was the more amusing of the two, and the fact he was amusing was rare. He glanced up at me, it was a very small motion, his emerald eyes studying mine for a moment, before he sighed. I had nothing else better to do at the moment, wandering was really not as entertaining as I would have rather it have been. It was not as if anything else worse could be done to me, or my clan he seemed innocent and naive enough. I still had not said anything, and walked casually to Hokuto, handing her the camera. I chose the other side, so that I would be to Subaru's left, it seemed only fitting. He walked to my side, his head lowered, before he glanced at me again, in silence.  
  
"Hurry up its cooooold out here." She said pouting.  
  
Subaru stood awkwardly at my side, I doubt he was even smiling.  
  
"Come on get closer.get closer Subaru..no.no closer.no.right there."  
  
He was practically sitting in my lap, well not quite, but he was standing closer then I usually permitted anyone to stand. His breathing however, was shallow and he seemed unnecessarily tense.it brought a small chuckle to mine in thinking, that the changing of my last name had not helped, Sakurazuka was still in my blood.  
  
"Mmmm.sir what's your name?"  
  
"S-Seishirou." I had meant to say Sakurazuka, but since that would have been stupid, I had been stuck with being oddly informal.  
  
Hokuto however, simply smiled, and took it as a token of friendship. The two of them were simply unreal, I had the odd feeling that there was something off with them but it eluded me, especially, Subaru.  
  
"Seishirou no.that is too long.how about Sei-chan." She winked; her green eyes sparkled, to compliment her words.  
  
"Seishirou-san." Subaru murmured, though I had heard him more clearly then his sister. Who was bordering on being cheerfully rude, they must have some sort of station, to take such liberty. Not, that I particularly cared, for the moment they were both amusing.  
  
"Sei-chan.could you.mmmm but your arm around him, so you two look like you are supposed to be in a picture together?"  
  
I could feel Subaru blanche and then become and even deeper shade of red. He was purposefully not looking at me. It was vaguely amusing; I decided then at that moment, that he would be amusing to play with. So, I gave Hokuto a very small wink, she poked her head on the other side of the camera, winked, then continued to look through the lens. It distracted Subaru long enough for me to wrap an arm around him in an encircling motion, and push him towards me. He was looking at me now, his green eyes showed many emotions, confused, interested, embarrassed. There was a flash, and she took the picture.  
  
"Now THAT looked natural, how about one to make our own dear grandmother squeal?"  
  
"N-"was all that Subaru got out before he was silenced. I really have no explanation for the action I took, truly it was random of me, but I could not resist, he was so very fun to play with. It was a soft contact, and brief, but there was a vague sensation, that something had been sealed with that kiss, and another flash of light, and there it was done, the picture and something else. He really was not given the opportunity to pull back, because no sooner then the flash been taken, then I had dropped my hand, and was walking down the street away from them. It had been liquid and fast enough, and by all rites it ought to have worked and yet-  
  
"Wh-why did you do that?" His voice was not coming from behind me, but in front of me. It was odd, how he was standing, as though the rain made no matter to him at all. He had been wearing a hat, but it was lost somewhere. The rain was beginning to press such dark hair to such pale skin. He wanted reason.  
  
"In my experience people rarely say what they mean. So, I will translate what you just said into what you really want to know, you want to know, if I enjoyed it, and why you liked it." It wasn't a question, it was odd how I was so sure, was he really that apparent or was I simply paying an unhealthy amount of attention to him? But then again how healthy could I be being a Sakurazuka?  
  
He was just blinking at me as the rain fell upon him, had I hit something untouched until then. He opened his mouth to say something in reply, but I was already passing him. And his words were lost as he ran to catch up with me.  
  
"Seishirou-san?"  
  
Perhaps in some very odd part in his mind, he believed rather sweetly that I would stop walking at his very soft pleading tone. A parked car, was in my way, as I stared at the street ahead of me. I stopped, and just as I did the footsteps that I had been listening to with regularity stopped. I turned around to go a different way, and there he was standing in the rain. It was an odd gesture, he had been waiting for me to turn around, that much was obvious in the way his feet where spread apart, the lack of surprise in his expression.  
  
"Seishirou-san?"  
  
"Y-"  
  
I opened my mouth to answer, but then no sooner then I gave the opportunity, then it was taken, it was with an odd amount of force that the actions were taken and quickly enough for only an afterthought. The parked car was at my back, and I was being pressed, not exactly gently, up against the rather mirrored surface of the window. And that one, the boy with the face of doll, or an angel, had gained enough leverage between the car, the sidewalk, and the gutter, to be in a position where he had me pinned against that wet white car. It was a kiss, but unlike the one that I had given him, it was lacking, its teasing pretense. It was gentle but only because it of its rhythm and its pace, it was very slow and deliberate, but like my kiss, it was short. And before it had begun it was over, and he slid away.  
  
"You did not give me a chance to reply, I think that I did, didn't I Seishirou-san?" His smile was teasing then, the blush was gone from his cheeks.  
  
That was unexpected, I had been so sure, that I had him pegged correctly, oh I was yet to find how wrong I was. I smirked.  
  
"As did I." I said simply.  
  
"I think you replied very well for a Sakurazuka.from what I understand you lack emotional empathic response."  
  
I arched a brow. My expression not changing, as he continued his rather long speech.  
  
"We have been looking for you a rather long time.Sakurazuka. I have been looking for you as you can expect.you are already ours."  
  
It had been a trap, how novel. I did not change my stance, it was too late for me to come up with some random type of spells, and the way his green eyes regarded me, he was expecting some motion for me to take.  
  
"Sumeragi, Subaru.and what is it that you intend to do with me. Or hasn't the novelty worn off.being a Sakurazuka now a days will be about as rare or amazing, as being dead and in the ground." I folded my hands across my chest, allowing my voice to get rather bored, I leaned against the car.  
  
"Not quite.aren't you going to run?" His voice was filled with an odd type of wonder, as he walked to the car I was leaning against, and opened the door, "Or are you just going to get into the car?" He stood his green eyes patient, as he spoke calmly.  
  
"Are you always bait?"  
  
"Isn't it more invigorating for the hunter to be the bait?" He enquired softly.  
  
"I will not bite again."  
  
He glanced down, and for a moment he seemed unsure of what to say, but it gave me the moment that I needed, the car had been an intelligent enough tool. I had him by the throat, I suppose he was expecting me to merely get into the car or run in some stupid attempt at fleeing. My hand tensed around his throat, as I pressed him against the car, my voice soft against his ear.  
  
"And neither will you." There were tears falling from his eyes, a hand was trying with very little show, to push me back and away, the gloved fingers reaching for something to try and cut. Was he struggling, such a silly little boy. It was an odd action, thoroughly not like what I had been taught, instantly to kill the boy if I had a chance but, if he was so fond of being the bait, but never actually being bitten.  
  
End of Lesson one Pupil 


	2. Teacher lesson one

Lesson one: Teacher It had taken longer then usual to find the Sakurazuka; the family had obviously been staying "clean" by not doing anything out of the ordinary at all. They had not killed, they had not tortured, no one had many complaints of character, no mayhem at all, a perfect calm without a ripple in the world. It had been sheer luck that one of our people had run across the father, running around drunk as usual, and had pin pointed where the family had been staying. It would not do that have any Sakurazuka running to do as they wished, they were too dangerous. Though most of them were without any real talent or ability, most of it squandered on incoherence and paranoid fear, Seishirou seemed to be conscious enough of the threat he still possessed.  
  
"Seishirou." I murmured softly, a smile spreading across my features.  
  
"I still can't believe he bit you." Hokuto murmured her green eyes on the window, as the car rolled on slow, tedious, but every present speed.  
  
I glanced at her, it was not as though I had forgotten that she was there, she was always there, and for that I was lucky, only the idea had pressed until I was forced to give it some of my attention. It was an odd distribution, but the day had been filled with oddities, my hand pressed a bit harder on the side of my neck where he had in fact bitten me. I was almost sure that the image would haunt me that the idea would give me no peace but for the moment, I gave her a smile. I smiled even if I did not feel like smiling, even to her.  
  
"He is an odd one.he has yet to learn his place."  
  
She chuckled at my tone, it was one I seldomly used, but for some reason she always laughed when I used it.  
  
"Oh Subaru, you are so cute." She grinned at me.  
  
I sighed, no matter what I did it seemed that I would always be cute to my twin sister, it amused me, and warmed me slightly. She did however, make a face at the blood that was running down my neck and touching the dark fabric of my clothes.  
  
"And what place is that Subaru?" She said softly, sitting next to me instead of across from me, taking the handkerchief away gently to look at the wound.  
  
"Beneath Sumeragi, as all Sakurazuka place is-"  
  
"That's now how it looked from where I was standing."  
  
I blinked at her, usually I knew what her allusions were to, but at that particular moment, my mind was drawing a blank.or was it red? The blood that was dripping down my neck was distracting.  
  
"Oh and how did it look to you?"  
  
She looked at me then, her green eyes not teasing for a moment, " Well, he kissed you for one thing.good thing there was no film in that camera or grandmother would have done more then squealed-"  
  
"Ho-"  
  
"No, its not that there was a kiss, its that you did not see it coming, you are usually so much more defensive then to let a Sakurazuka touch you like that, you actually let him-"  
  
"But-"  
  
"And then you were so surprised afterwards you actually allowed him to run away from us. The moment that he was close enough you should have knocked him out, not let him kiss you and then randomly walk off you are better magician then that-" She was trying in between sentences to fix the bit that he had given me, but it was not reacting to the spell work that she was administering.  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"And then there was this.I mean he bit you. And you just stood there, he was choking you, and you didn't stop him. I had do it. I saw your hand you had the power to push him off of you at any time.and you didn't.just waiting for unconsciousness or blood loss to set it Subaru? Or." there was a sly pause, as she smiled, "Where you hoping for another kiss."  
  
I made a sound that was something close to a snort and a laugh, whenever she teased me like that, I was blushing though, I could feel it. She noticed immediately.  
  
"Ah, is that what you wanted? Mmm was it that good, you know I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to see the two of you together.you looked very good with his arm around you mmm?" she laughed as her green eyes never left mine, "And then you did kiss him back didn't you Subaru-"  
  
"It was a distraction-"  
  
"Your feelings were hurt that he had just walked away after the kiss.you didn't need a distraction.you just need to knock him out. But you chose to distract him ne? Mmm.you two did match rather well.and I must say you do need to get someone of your own Subaru-"  
  
"He's a Sakur-"  
  
"Oh who cares? He changed his last name didn't he? You two looked good together, flirting all that time-" "Fl-flirting?" My mouth was somewhat dry.  
  
"You can't hide it from me. And he is a Sakurazuka so he can't really flirt normally now can he? I mean.I guess you could look at the bite as a love bite, and the hand around the throat as a way to make sure that you would not get away." She paused in pressing the handkerchief to my neck, "It sounds romantic-"  
  
"Hokuto."  
  
"Besides, you have been hunting him for a long while, you could have gone in and gotten him weeks ago, but instead you just watched. You do have an interest, and if you know you wanted to.get to know him better I am just saying that he would be a good choice-"  
  
"HOKUTO!!" I squirmed uncomfortable now, it was no good, I could already tell by her tone, that I would be hounded about this until the day I died. She was stubborn like that-  
  
"Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaat? I think its romantic.you and him. If you could have seen the way you were looking at him, and the way he was looking at you-"  
  
"What you mean like I was good enough to eat?"  
  
Hokuto grinned triumphantly, before saying as though it was a great secret, "Yes.but in a good way.I mean he even tried.and he didn't even go for an artiery which he would have it would have been his intention to kill you.he just wanted a taste-"  
  
"Of blood-"  
  
Hokuto giggled, " I always thought you would be kinky Subaru.you are a hunter after all.and that goes with the territory-"  
  
"Oh I must have skipped over that in the handbook-"  
  
"Yes it was right next to the other cardinal rule."  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
It was then that she leaned over and whispered something, that I had never thought I would hear from my sister. My eyes flew open.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"You heard me.I know it is bound to happen and that is the other cardinal rule." She gave me one of her more grand smiles, and winked at me.  
  
I arched a brow, knowing very well that I was blushing, I wanted to fold into the car seat but it seemed that Seishirou chose at that exact moment to open, his eyes a crack, the effects of the spell that held his arms and legs still working.but the sleeping one wearing then.  
  
"Where-"  
  
"Ooh look whose up?" Hokuto said cheerfully.  
  
His eyes opened sharply looking at her for a moment, before flickering over to me, he spoke again more deliberately, "Where are you taking me, Sumeragi?"  
  
"Home." I said simply, it occurred to me, that he was staring rather heatedly at my neck, and if I was not mistaken, his lip twitched slightly.  
  
"You have come to your senses then but I think you are going the wrong way, my home is-"  
  
"My home, Seishirou-san." I said softly, watching him carefully.  
  
He turned his head away from me and towards the window. My heart seemed to slow in its beating, before he glanced back at me. His golden eyes seemed less cold, in the silence, before he spoke calmly, " My mother warned me about crossing the street.I should have listened to her.it looks at though I got hit after all." He was speaking to himself, vaguely but looking at me.  
  
"Some things are only a matter of time."  
  
"So it seems."  
  
"Sumeragi-san we are coming up upon the house." The driver's voice piped in on the intercom.  
  
There was no more conversation in the car, that night.  
  
_*__*_*__*_*__*_*__*_*__*_*__*_*__*_*__*_*__*_*__*_*__*_*__*_*__*_*__*_*__*  
  
His fate has been decided and I oddly enough had most of the control over what was to done with him. Grandmother of course wanted him doing something menial and brain numbing, but I had countered despite myself, to have him be something of an assistant of mine. He was after all, something of a magician, this I knew and it was a waste of his talents for him to merely let them fall to the dust. I gave it in the perspective that he would be undoing the damage of his family by helping our cause a bit, under complete supervision of course. She had been hard to convince, but eventually had bent to my will. It was probably the reaction I had been so listless as of late concerning most of the duties that I was obligatory in my duties, that she had probably jumped at the chance of some life. It was considerably dark in my room still, and I gazed up at the ceiling, though I was almost positive that everyone else in my house was asleep, I was still awake. And what is it I found was floating into my mind, but Seishirou. It was not his place, and yet.I still found that he lingered. Hokuto was just teasing me, she did worry so, there was nothing supporting what she had said at all. The Sakurazuka could not be trusted, and I was not longing for company so much that I would betray my clan for it.and yet.  
  
I shifted on my bed, so that I was lying on my stomach my chin propped up with my hand, and I stared into the darkness accusingly, as though it was the reason that Seishirou had not yet faded from my thoughts. I after all had a sense of honor, I could not just do what I wanted, do as I felt, I had more then myself to think of, Seishirou was not a person, but a Sakurazuka, and as such was a threat to the people of Japan, and my clan.  
  
Still.I twisted in the covers, so that I was now lying on my back. I had not expected for him, to look so lonely as he walked do that street. His movements had been liquid enough but, there seemed to be a sweet sadness to which he wandered. It was obvious that he had no purpose. I had waited until the last possible moment to step out of the car, and go to a place where I could be seen as had been the plan. It was true, I had been surprised by the kiss, all the times that I had been watching him, slowly carefully. He had never had any behavior that suggested that he touched anyway, with any of his parents, with the infrequent people that he spoke with, he avoided contact with them, as though they all had the plague and but.  
  
My hand went to my neck, my sister had a point. He had not touched anything that would have been fatal, when he had bitten me, and I was not foolish enough to believe that he had not been trained on where the critical areas of strike were. It was funny then, that he had missed something like that, though his clan was all but a tiger whose claws and teeth that have been removed or filed down, he had retained a bite. And it had not hurt as much as it had given a feeling.of...pleasure? No, no I must be tired, to even come up with anything like that.  
  
I rolled over, it was strange, but it was almost as if, it was the kiss that had messed everything up, and try though I may I could not smooth it over. My hands that were so sure, so careful somehow could not stop shaking enough to straighten this ripple. Well, it was not as if it mattered, he would stop biting soon enough. By then I would not have to worry that.he was the only one who had actually gotten a bite.or care because he would be in his place.beneath me.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, but try as I might, his teeth piercing my flesh did not pause, the vague feeling of not being able to breath, the soft warmth, pouring down my neck.  
  
Though in my dreams.that night.and maybe it was because of my sister.but he.did kiss me.and I.I returned it.  
  
Lesson one: Teacher End 


End file.
